Saints Row 4: (Johnny Gat x Female Boss OC)
by SM00THlES
Summary: A sort of short story of Johnny Gat saving the boss from Satan. But when he hears from God that he can see Aisha again, he can't help but take it. Little does he know the Boss had fallen madly in love with Johnny. (My first fan-fic ever ; ; CRITIQUES ARE WANTED! )
1. Character Description

**I needed to add the description of my Boss in this story. **

**Name:** Violet (Sadly she forgot her last name ; - ; )

**Nickname:** Vi, Vio, [or just V]

**Age:** 5 Years Younger than Johnny Gat (I have no idea what his age is ;; )

**Birthday:** November 27th

**Hair color &amp; Length:** Black &amp; Short

**Eye color:** Blue

**Height:** 5'9"

**Personality:** She acts exactly like a dude, plays video games, but when it comes to emotions, it falters. Her emotions sway really easy, one minute she could be happy and the next second she's depressed. She can't act girly or walk in heels to save her life. The only thing that may be considered girly is she wears black eyeliner. A total sociopath and swears constantly. Has a sense of humor but tends to make jokes or references that no one understands.

**Clothing:** You will most likely see her dressed up in t-shirts and jeans. Sometimes wears hoodies or flannels. Doesn't own a pair of heels, only combat boots or sneakers. The only dress she owns is the dress she wore to Johnny's Funeral, and that technically wasn't hers, it was Shaundi's.

**Extra:** She has some what of a flat chest but she isn't skinny either, she's sorta medium. She has two scars in an 'x' form over her right eye from a boat explosion (Reference to SR1). Has a piercing on her right ear. She has the traditional saints row fleur de lis on her neck and a tattoo of a dragon on her left arm.


	2. Ch1: Seeing Aisha Again

**The Boss' POV: **

Kinzie, me, and Jezebel were transported back onto the ship, to where Shaundi and Matt were playing a trivia game. As Shaundi saw us she asked me,

"Boss, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I smiled at Shaundi.

Jezebel looked around in amazement, "What is this place?"

"Woah woah woah! Who the fuck is that?" Matt asked, somewhat creeped out.

"Oh! That's Jezebel!-" Her and Matt shook hands. "-She's the Devil's daughter~!" I said happily. Matt stood in shock as Jezebel looked around some more.

"Violet! Pierce is gonna have a heart attack!" Shaundi looked at me with an angry expression.

"One, don't say my name **EVER.** And two, she likes to sing. Pierce'll dig her." I retorted back with a scoff.

Matt tried to interupt, "I-I dont think that-"

"Can you rock The Narrator from Joseph?"

"Psh, yeah."

"See? She'll be fine~"

"Guys, where's Johnny?" Kinzie asked.

**Johnny Gat's POV:**

I stood in the light that God was shining upon me. God had given me choices to pick from, and of course I chose to go and see my dead girlfriend, Aisha. I had longed for this moment for forever, it seemed. I wanted to just hold her, kiss her, stay with her for forever, and I was going to do just that. _Well maybe not the forever part, _I thought with a sigh.

I walked up to the Gates of Heaven and saw the shadow behind it. The gates opened and Aisha walked out, holding her hands on her chest. Seeing her, right there in front of me made me speechless. I smiled lightly and she smiled back. We walked closer to each other as I lifted my hand to touch her cheek.

"Hey Eesh." I said softly.

**(Jeebus was that bad or not ; - ; I have no idea) **


	3. Ch2: Jealousy Starts

**The Boss' POV:**

Johnny hadn't been seen in over 2 hours. I was starting to get agitated. _HE SHOULD BE BACK BY NOW,_ I thought to myself. I sat on the pool table side while Pierce took his shot. My grip on her pool stick grew tighter.

"You'd think Johnny would be back right?" I sighed. "Maybe he's not coming back..."

"Shit man, why are you worrying 'bout him so much?" Pierce looked at me with a smirk.

"N-NO REASON!" I immediately replied as my face turned to a dark shade of red. Even my ears were red! _FUCKKKKK, _I thought to myself, _He's caught me! _

"Fuck you there's 'NO REASON!' You've got a crush on Johnny don't you?!" Pierce knew that he had got me backed into a corner.

"N-No I don't!" I stood up and tried to act cool. "I'm j-just worried over my b-best friend." I said the last sentence regretfully. Pierce laughed loudly.

"YOU DO! OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE!" Pierce dropped his pool stick and went to go run out of the room when another red portal appeared out of nowhere. Johnny walked out all calm and cool, unlike myself, Kinzie, and Jezebel. _Fuck you Gat,_ I thought to herself, _Popping up at the wrong times. _Johnny seemed to have a huge smile on his face.

"Johnny! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" I yelled.

"Woah, calm your tits boss. I, um," Johnny looked down. "I got to see Aisha in Heaven." My emotions drained. I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. _Does he still love her? _I thought. Even Pierce stopped in his tracks. He suddenly smiled and put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. He didn't even notice the emotion drain away from me.

"Man I'm happy for you! Here, let's go to the kitchen and get some DRINKS!" Pierce went to go and notify everyone else. Gat looked at me.

"Vi? You coming?" Johnny asked all cool like. I blushed at the nickname Gat gave me a long time ago, it meant so much to me. Now I didn't know how to feel...

"Um, no I'm good. I'm gonna go to bed... Oh and thanks for saving me from the Devil..." I put on a fake smile and walked to my room. I looked back slightly and saw Johnny with a disappointed look on his face. It broke my heart even more. I kept on walking to my room, laid down, and tried to go to sleep. _Why do I do this to myself? LIKE SOMEONE THAT ALREADY HAS SOMEONE ELSE._

_What am I gonna do now? _

**Johnny's POV:**

_What's wrong with Violet? You'd think she would be happy for me... _I sighed and walked to the kitchen. Everyone was in there _except for the boss_ and they cheered for me. Pierce handed me a beer. I told everyone the story and we had another cheers. After a couple drinks and conversations about what Hell looked like, the little 'party' was over. I stayed behind in the kitchen and so did Pierce, who sat across from me.

"Dude, I gotta question for ya." Pierce suddenly asked me. It seemed to be slurred though. _He did fucking drink a lot. _

"Lay it on me." I sat back in this chair. Drunk Pierce is always fucking hilarious. He looked at me with a serious look on his face. I took a sip of my beer.

"Do you still love Aisha?" I almost spit out. I choked a little and looked at him, trying to tell if he was joking around. His face was still as serious.

"W-Why ask that?"I looked at Pierce confused. _I thought this wasn't gonna be this fucking serious. _Pierce's face turned into a shit eating grin, he leaned in and started to whisper.

"Shhhhhhhh... Don't tell the Boss I said this to you but... She has a huuuuuuuuuge crush on yooooou~! I asked her and she was blushing like in a fuckin' anime~" I looked at him in shock, a slight tint of pink on my cheeks. Pierce giggled like a school girl.

"OOOOOOOOO~! I SEE YOU BLUSHIIING~!" I covered his mouth.

"Shut the **FUCK **up and get to bed you lil drunk shit." I was clearly angry with him, but I think he was too drunk to even realize what he had said. Pierce laughed again and listened to me, wobbling and swaying out of the room. At that moment, I didn't know how to feel.

_S-She likes me?_

**(OOOOOh~! Cliff hanger! Anyway, I'm not sure if this will be a smut in the end or a sort of sweet and not smutty ending. If you want a smut, tell me~!) **


	4. Ch3: Realization

((OOC: Heya! Wow! It's been forever. Anyway, just got back into Saints Row, and I'm still in love with Johnny Gat. I realize how bad I am at writing, hopefully wrote Johnny okay! You guys seriously are the best, 1.2K?! You deserve this! Enjoy~))

Usually I wasn't the sappy lovey dovey kinda person, but when I heard Pierce drunkenly tell him that the Boss likes me, my heart seemed to speed up like a machine gun. I've kinda had this crush on the Boss since first meeting her, when we were both still pretty young. Before she even knew there WAS a gang called the Saints in Stillwater.

She was so different back then. She didn't have her scars, or her signature short black hair. No, the Boss looked like an innocent, well, somewhat at least, young woman. Before she was canonized, I thought she could never had made it, not this seemingly innocent girl who looked like she had just gotten back from shopping, or some shit like that. Nah, it was impossible... Or so I thought... After the thought of her not even lasting a second, I was completely blown away. She seemed to be able to take down every single person we sent, and she did this skillfully. She stood in the middle of the body circle, connected eyes, and she smiled at me with this proud look on her face. Now, I loved Aisha, but the way she smiled and looked at me, looking like a kid who just got a gold star, made my heart flutter slightly. But I pushed these feelings down, for Eesh, and became her wing man. Aisha really liked her too and they were practically best friends too, going shopping together (More like dragged there by Aisha) or just relaxing at my house. She was amazing company for everyone in the Saints. Shaundi and her listened to music and... surprisingly... smoked. She didn't seem the type to be a pothead, but you'd be surprised. She quit after the boat accident, and all around changed as a whole person.

We were an unstoppable team, sticking together through thick and thin. She was also right by my side after Aisha... It was a... delicate situation... but it seemed she knew exactly what to do... While I was recovering from the loss, she was working on getting me the revenge I deserved. She was truly also getting revenge too. I remember the day we killed that ass Jyunichi we both had a weight off our shoulders. She had stuck with me afterwards, letting me get all of the stuff off my chest. We sat in my living room and then I realized how much I actually loved the Boss. I don't believe she liked me the same way, so, I kept it to myself. It seemed the best option in our situation.

But seriously_, there's nothing the boss can't do._

I woke up the next morning with a pounding in my head like I had been hit in the head with a hammer repeatedly. I immediately go over to that robot thing, what was his name? It was too early to even think. It seemed that the AI knew that I was coming, as he had already prepared a hangover cure. Pierce was in the corner holding his head in shame. I got the shot and went to look for the Boss, as I wanted to talk about what Pierce told me. I wasn't good with words, but I had to say something. Hell, I'd rather do some good ol' murdering than admit my feelings for someone. As these thoughts ran through my head, I looked for her everywhere on the ship. Her room, in the game room, near the gun supply where I usually hung out, and pretty much everywhere else. I poked my head into the back of the ship. Asha and Matt were sitting by the kitchen area, flirting as they usually did. They should really just fuck already. I should just ask someone.

"Hey Kinzie, is the boss in the simulation?" I asked Kinzie as she was typing away on her computer.

"Yeah, she is. She didn't look very happy when she was getting in. She just muttered something about 'blowing off steam'" Kinzie said in a voice that was supposed to be the Boss'. I chuckled.

"That's sounds like the boss alright." I smiled slightly at the thought of the boss kicking some simulated ass. Kinzie looked up from her computer, a curious look set on her face.

"Hey Johnny, can I ask you a question?" Kinzie said as she closed her laptop.

"Technically you just did, but shoot." I said.

"Do you like the boss?" Kinzie asked and my heart stopped for a second. How did she know? DOES EVERYONE KNOW? I sighed as I prepared to be honest with her.

"...Yes..." I mumbled as I looked away, adjusting my glasses slightly. Kinzie did a squeal as she jumped into my arms, hugging tightly. Oh god.

"I KNEW IT! I SHIP YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" She kept on going on about us being her OTP, and I had to silence her.

"SHHHH! Shut the fuck up!," I whispered to her, "Someone's gonna hear you!"

"Oh, everyone on the ship knew, except the boss." She let go of me and laughed at the flabbergasted look on my face.

"Pffffft, c'mon seriously? You guys make it so obvious. Good thing Boss is so oblivious, eh?" She nudged my side with her elbow as I shot her a look.

"Y'know, she likes you back right?"

"Nice flattery kid, what do you want? A medal?"

"Jeez Johnny! When did you become oblivious too? She has literally told me she likes you! Hell, even loves you! You should have seen when she found out that plane simulator wasn't yours. She didn't talk to anyone for like a week, only doing missions." Kinzie said as I looked at her. I couldn't help the small blush that appeared on my cheeks. Kinzie really knows how to say it like it is. She smirked and pushed me to one of the pods. She's pretty strong for such a scrawny thing.

"Go get 'em tiger." She said with a wink, erupting a groan from my part.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going." I sat in the pod waiting to be put in the simulation. I was gonna do it, I'm gonna show the Boss how much she means to me. Ugh.


End file.
